


(Not) Alone At A Drive-In

by bellabee



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reddie, blowjob, drive in movies, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabee/pseuds/bellabee
Summary: Richie and Eddie go to the local drive-in theater for a date, certain activities ensue.





	(Not) Alone At A Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jalenrose1122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalenrose1122/gifts).



> Merry Chrysler slut
> 
> Also this is my first proper smut don't @ me
> 
> check me out on tumblr @maxine-gayfield !!

Eddie checked the time on his phone for the fourth time within the past five minutes. Late. Of _course _Richie was late. Eddie was naive to think he would _actually _be on time for once in his life. He sat at the edge of the couch, ready to spring up and dart out of the couch at the first sound of Richie’s rickety old truck pulling up outside the Kaspbrak household.____

___  
_ _ _

He was starting to get impatient as he waited, already sick of his mother droning on about the ‘nice Myra girl from their church’. If he had to hear one more word about how sweet she was or how ‘perfect’ she would be for him, he would just give up and remind his mother what a flaming homosexual he was. 

Now of course, he couldn’t _really _do that. As much as he had come to terms with being gay for a while now, he knew his mother wasn’t as accepting of him. One too many rants about how ‘sinful’ gay people were or how they were ‘all going to hell’ had proven that to him. He was better off staying quiet about it for now, or at least until he was old enough to move out.__

__  
_ _

His train of thought was broken as he heard a sputtering engine drive down the street. He got up quickly, rushing to the door and pulling his shoes on. “I’ll be home late, don’t wait up.” He said to Sonia, walking out of the house and shutting the door behind him before she could protest. He always got a thrill out of standing up to her, the same thrill he got the first time he ever did it at the ripe age of 12.

His excitement came back full force as he walked up to Richie’s truck. He pulled open the door, using it as leverage to climb up and get into the front seat. He shut the door and buckled up before even looking at Richie, his old safety first habits still ingrained into his mind.

“You’re late,” he snarked once he finally did look at his boyfriend. He still couldn’t believe he got to call him that, even if just in front of themselves and the other losers. Either way, it still brought a smile to his face as he remembered the fact that the resident trashmouth of Derry was his own.

“My apologies, me fair lass,” Richie quipped back in his well practiced Scottish accent. “Had to stop and get me love some snacks for the film,” he continued, gesturing to the bag on the floor by Eddie’s feet.

Eddie rolled his eyes at the voice, but couldn’t help the slight smile that tugged on his lips as he looked through the bag. Richie had gotten many of his favorites, including twizzlers and tootsie pops. “Okay, well, I suppose you can be forgiven, then.” He said, though the teasing hint was clear in his voice.

Richie grinned, turning his head to look at Eddie and shoot him an overdramatic wink. He looked back to the road, leaving one hand on the wheel as the other moved to find Eddie’s. He intertwined their fingers, the chipped, multicolored nail polish on his nails standing out against his pale skin. He started singing along to the song on the radio, it being some meme song Eddie didn’t recognize.

Eddie smiled as Richie took his hand, squeezing it softly. He looked down at them, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw the nail polish chipping at the top. “How many times do I have to tell you not to bite your nails?” He chastised, though there was no real malice in his voice. He turned to look up at Richie properly, his free hand reaching up to push one of the frizzy curls out of his face.

Richie chuckled and shrugged. “No matter how many times you tell me, doesn’t mean it’ll stick.” He smiled as he felt the hand move his hair and shot Eddie a grin. “Enjoying the view?” He teased as he looked back to the road. He pulled into the road for the drive in, starting to drive up it.

Eddie blushed lightly at being caught, flicking Richie’s cheek in defense. “Oh, beep beep, Richie.” He said, letting out a small laugh. He went to pull out his wallet to pay for his ticket, but Richie had already handed the cash over and gone through to the parking area of the lot. “I could’ve paid for myself,” he grumbled slightly.

Richie rolled his eyes as he drove through, finding a decent spot and pulling in to park in it. “I knew you would say that, so that’s why I paid before you could stop me,” he said cheekily. He looked around the park, furrowing his eyebrows. “It’s pretty empty tonight.” He said as he turned the car off. In all honesty, that wasn’t all that surprising. Most people didn’t go to drive ins on Friday nights anymore.

Eddie stuck his tongue out childishly and looked around the mostly empty lot, scarce but for a few other cars scattered around. “Yeah, it is. They’ll probably be here tomorrow instead,” he said with a shrug. “At least we got a good spot. He raised an eyebrow as Richie nodded and got out of the truck, just now realizing he had parked facing away from the screen.

Richie led him to the back of the truck, pulling down the latch. He revealed the bed of the truck covered in blankets and pillows, something which he bribed Bev with $10 to do. “Figured this would be comfier,” he said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck anxiously.

Eddie’s eyes widened as he took in the sight, mouth dropped open slightly as he looked up at Richie. “You did this.. for me?” He asked in slight disbelief. Richie nodded. “Well, I got Bev to do it. But the idea was mine.” He said with a shrug. “Too much?”

Eddie shook his head quickly, face breaking out into a large grin. “It’s perfect,” he assured. He hopped up onto it, crawling back so he was by the pillows and relaxing back. “C’mon, slowpoke. It’s already getting dark out. Movie is about to start.” He said with a grin. Richie beamed as he hopped up onto the bed after Eddie, moving to lay next to him. 

Eddie tore open the pack of twizzlers as the movie started, eating one slowly as he tuned into it. He watched it intently as it went on, subconsciously scooting closer to Richie until they were properly cuddled up amongst the blankets underneath them. He rested his head on his chest, smiling as Richie’s arm wrapped around his waist.

Some time into the movie, Richie started to get bored. This wasn’t very surprising, as he was never able to stay still for long. He turned his attention from the film to his boyfriend, his eyes sweeping over his figure. His eyes fell to his lips, noticing the way they were currently stretched around a raspberry flavored tootsie pop. 

“How’s that taste?” He whispered, making Eddie jump slightly in surprise. Eddie looked up at him, giving him a slightly weird look. “Like a raspberry tootsie pop? You’ve had probably a thousand of these, Rich.” 

Richie sighed dramatically and shook his head. “But I need a refresher on the taste, Eddie my love,” he whined out. Eddie rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Then get yourself a pop, Richard,” he retorted. “The bag is right there.”

Richie rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t wanna taste it from one of those, though.” He said suggestively. Eddie raised an eyebrow obliviously. “Well you’re not tasting it from mine. Gross.” He said, scrunching up his nose. 

Richie let out another loud sigh and shook his head. “Eddie, baby, my love, my dick hardener, angel, that’s not what I meant.” He rambled. He rolled his eyes again as Eddie gave him a look of confusion and simply leaned down, pulling him into a kiss. 

Eddie let out a noise of surprise, but easily melted into it. He pulled away after a moment, suddenly remembering they were in public. He looked around quickly, trying to feel out if anybody had seen them. “Rich, we’re not alone!” He whisper yelled.

RIchie chuckled, biting his lip as he watched Eddie. “Nobody is even around us, spaghetti. Besides, I’m sure half the people here are making out. Why not join in on the fun?” He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. Eddie bit his lip in contemplation, peeking his head up again to look around. The other cars were pretty spaced out, and he had yet to see anybody they knew.

“Okay,” he let out a bit tentatively. “But if anyone comes over, you better stop kissin’ me.” He said, letting in. He gave Richie a small smile, one easily dwarfed by the large one that took over Richie’s face. The latter leaned down, frizzy hair falling in his face. “Now that’s what I like to hear.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, about to retort before his lips were covered by his boyfriend’s. He hummed, wrapping his arms around his neck. He moved his lips against his, pulling Richie practically on top of him. The kiss quickly turned heated, Richie pushing his tongue into the smaller boy’s mouth.

They had both tuned out the movie, easily getting wrapped up in each other instead. Eddie’s fingers tangled in Richie’s hair, tugging on it slightly and coaxing a quiet moan from his mouth. Eddie flushed as he heard the noise, feeling his pants tighten slightly. This, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by Richie. 

Richie rolled his hips down against Eddie’s, making him gasp quietly. He pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Richie with wide eyes. “Rich, we’re in _public _!” He said frantically, looking around as if everybody was watching them. Richie smirked slightly as he looked down at Eddie. “Nobody is watching us.”__

__  
_ _

Eddie looked around anxiously, making sure nobody was looking at them. They weren’t, of course, so he slowly nodded his head. “Fine, but only because we never get any alone time,” he grumbled. He couldn’t lie, though; he also found the idea of doing stuff in public kinda hot.

Richie shot him a braces filled grin as he ground his hips down again. Eddie bit back a whine, cheeks flushing slightly. He reached up, threading his fingers through Richie’s messy hair and tugging him back down into a kiss. He let his hips roll up against Richie’s, muffling a moan into his mouth.

Richie smirked against Eddie’s lips, but quickly melted into the kiss. He moved to properly straddle Eddie, bracketing his excessively long legs around his waist. He reached between them, fumbling with Eddie’s pants until he could pop the button out of the hole. He pushed his hand into his pants, palming Eddie through his boxers.

Eddie gasped into Richie’s mouth, eyes springing open again. He pulled away from the kiss, head falling back as Richie repeated the action. “Fuck,” he breathed out, being sure to keep his voice quiet. He looked up at Richie, eyes blown wide with wanton lust.

Richie chuckled lowly from above him, tongue darting out to lick his lip. “Well, if you insist, Mr. Kaspbrak,” he said teasingly. Eddie rolled his eyes, going to snark back before being cut off by another quiet whine.

Richie palmed Eddie for a few minutes, working him up to full hardness. Once he was satisfied, he pushed his hand into Eddie's boxers. Eddie gasped, leaning up to attach his lips to Richie's neck to muffle any moans.

Richie wrapped his hand loosely around Eddie's length, starting to slowly pump it. “That feel good, baby?” He crooned as he dug his thumb under the tip, just like Eddie liked. He grinned at the whine he felt more then heard and started to move his hand faster.

He jacked Eddie off for a while, waiting until he started to hear the nasally whines he let out when he was close. He immediately pulled his hand away at that, making Eddie's eyes snap open to look up at Richie with a glare soaked in desperation.

”What the fuck, Rich?” He whined out slightly, hips bucking up into nothingness. Richie chuckled, moving down the bed of the truck so his face was level with Eddie's crotch.

”Don’t wanna go making a mess, now do we?” He said teasingly as he started to pull Eddie's pants down slightly. Eddie's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the blanket, throwing it over Richie's head frantically in case somebody happened to come over to them.

“Are you really about to blow me in the back of your trunk at the drive in?” He hissed, though made no moves to stop Richie. Richie's chuckle was muffled as he pulled down Eddie's pants enough for his cock to spring free.

Instead of properly answering him, Richie instead took the sensitive head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around before moving it further down to dig into the underside of the it.

Eddie bit back a moan, hands moving underneath the blanket to tangle in Richie's hair. He let a soft moan slip as Richie started to take him further into his mouth, biting his lip immediately after to try and stay quiet.

Richie took the tug on his hair as a sign to keep going, and moved his head down even more. He got about halfway down before starting to bob his head quickly, barely bothering to breath. It was a bit sloppy, the boy having only given a few blowjobs in the past.

Eddie, however, didn't seem to mind the lack of experience. His hips subconsciously bucked up into Richie's mouth, making the taller boy choke around him. Eddie gasped, quickly pulling out of his mouth. “Oh fuck, I'm so sorry.” He said frantically.

Richie licked his lips, coughing slightly as he pulled the blanket up enough to look at Eddie. “That was fucking hot, babe.” He said, giving him a wink. Eddie nodded slowly, biting his lip as Richie took him into his mouth again.

”I'm not gonna last,” Eddie warned after a moment, tugging on Richie's hair again. Richie nodded around him, making Eddie wince slightly when his braces scraped against his skin. “Fuck, teeth baby.” He reminded.

Richie pulled off with a wet _pop _, giving Eddie an apologetic and sheepish grin. “Sorry, baby,” he said softly. Eddie smiled, giving Richie's hair a playful tug. “S‘alright. Just be more careful.” He said with a grin.__

__  
_ _

Richie laughed and nodded. “Aye aye captain,” he said, giving him a playful salute. He took Eddie back into his mouth as he laughed. He started bobbing his head quickly, wasting no time in trying to push Eddie over the edge.

Eddie whined, head falling back again as he got closer and closer. He brought one hand up to cover his mouth, not trusting his ability to keep quiet. He tugged on Richie's hair with his other hand, trying to give him as much warning as possible.

Richie stuck his hand out, giving Eddie a thumbs up. Eddie covered his mouth tighter as he came, hips bucking slightly and he shot down Richie's throat. Richie swallowed it all down, grimacing at the taste as he pulled off.

Eddie panted slightly as he came down from his high, letting his hand fall back onto the metal underneath him. Richie tucked him back into his pants, sliding back out from under the blanket and licking his lips. He gave Eddie a lazy smile as he pushed his hair out of his face. “Good?”

Eddie let out a breathy laugh and nodded. “Very good.” He confirmed. “Want me to…” he trailed off, gesturing to Richie's pants.

Richie blushed slightly and shook his head, adjusting his pants. “I'm uh, I'm good.” He said slightly awkwardly, feeling the stickiness settling in his boxers.

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before understanding what Richie meant. “What do you, _oh _.” He said, cheeks heating up as well. “Did you really cum just from blowing me?”__

__  
_ _

Richie shrugged and nodded. “Maybe so.” He grabbed some napkins, sticking them in his pants to try and clean himself up. He put them into a bag when he was done, pushing the back to the side. “Ah, damn,” said as he looked back to the giant screen, “we missed most of it.”

Eddie laughed softly and nodded, moving to cuddle into Richie again when he was done. “And whose fault is that?” He teased. Richie snorted, wrapping his arm around Eddie's waist again to hold him close.

”Mine, but it was most definitely worth it.” Eddie smiled, staying quiet as he tuned back into the movie. He ended up falling asleep a few minutes later, letting out soft snores against Richie's chest.

Richie let him sleep until the end of the movie, gently shaking him when the end credits started to roll. Eddie whined softly, but let his eyes flutter open. “Oh, I'm sorry babe. Didn't mean to pass out on you.”

Richie laughed softly and shrugged. “It’s alright. We have a ton more future dates you can stay awake for.” Eddie smiled at the thought as they slid off of the bed of the truck, Richie pushing up the back piece and locking it in place.

They both got into the truck, and Richie started to drive Eddie home. He pulled up outside of his house a few minutes later, and Eddie gave him a sleepy smile. “Walk me up?”

Richie grinned and nodded, hopping out of the car. He waited for Eddie before taking his hand, walking him up to the front door of his house. “I'll see you again soon,” he said softly.

Eddie smiled and nodded. “That you will.” As he knew Sonia would be asleep already by that time and wouldn’t be peering out the front window, he leaned up to give Richie a light kiss. “I love you,” he whispered as he pulled away. 

Richie gave him a goofy grin at the words. “Love you too, Eddie spaghetti.” He walked back to his truck, getting in and waiting for Eddie to get inside before driving off.

And if he ended up climbing up the back of Eddie's house to sneak in through his window and cuddle him for the night, well then nobody had to know.


End file.
